Noisnemid?
by Turmious Ravonus
Summary: "Raven… is… is something wrong?" "Everything is wrong. This earth, the dimension crossing, the portal. It just doesn't add up. I was meant to be a portal for one person and one person only. And he isn't even a person."
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I seriously don't even know why I did this. I wrote it a long time ago, and I just decided to post it. Soooooooo I guess I'll just see how it turns out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize. **

**Happy reading!**

* * *

**Mount Justice**

"Ugh… I think she broke my back…" Wally groaned as he was, once again, sprawled on the floor after Black Canary kicked him off his balance. Robin suppressed a giggle.

"Maybe you should _try_ to block her attacks," Robin laughed as Black Canary helped Wally up.

"All right Artemis, you're next," Black Canary said as Artemis groaned.

"She is _not_ human at all," she mumbled as she walked to the center of the circle. They've been training for _five hours_, each taking turns sparring with Canary. Yep, it's been a slow day for Young Justice.

**Titans Tower**

Robin stifled a yawn as he walked into their living room. Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing video games. Starfire was once again trying to cook some edible breakfast. And Raven was… no where to be seen?

"Hey, um, guys… have any of you seen Raven?" he asked, while gagging at the smell of Starfire's "food".

"Nope," Cyborg and Beast Boy said in perfect unison, eyes glued to the screen.

"I believe friend Raven is in her room doing the meditating or reading of books," Starfire smiled, joyful as always.

"Oh… well, I'm gonna go check on her, she normally comes out before noon…" Robin walked through the automatic doors once again.

When he reached Raven's door, he heard her groaning in pain. "Raven?" Robin whispered, "RAVEN!" He kicked the door open to reveal a shaking Raven kneeling on the ground, head in her hands. "What's happening?!"

Raven looked up at him, violet eyes filled with pain. "I… I don't know," she whispered. Suddenly, a black wave of energy engulfed Raven and Robin, and though they didn't know it, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire, too.

**Mount Justice**

"Alright everyone, I think that's enough for today, go hit the showers," Black Canary concluded the day's training as Green Arrow walks in.

"What was your personalized torture method for them today?" Green Arrow asks. Black Canary just rolls her eyes.

Just as the team was about to leave the room, Superboy heard something. "Hey, what's that noise?"

"Not all of us have super hearing," Artemis scoffed, but they soon found the source of the noise disturbing Connor. A large black wave of energy shaped as a raven consumed the room, but shrunk in a matter of seconds revealing five… teenagers?

One of them looked like Robin, but with spiky hair and a brighter and more colorful uniform. Another looked like a half man, half robot, while another had green hair and skin, pointy ears, and fangs. One of the looked like… an alien… she had pink hair and green eyes, and an interesting sense of fashion. The last one was wearing a dark blue cloak and matching dark blue boots, face covered by the shadows of the hood. Only the eyes could be seen, and they were violet, and the rest was covered by the cloak.

The team, Black Canary, and Green Arrow stared. Slowly, Black Canary reached a hand up to her earpiece and said, "Batman… we have a… situation." The five teens just stared back.

**Mount Justice**

"Whoa whoa whoa, so let me get this straight. _You_ are from another _dimension_ and you're a superhero team called the _Teen Titans_, and you got here cuz your creepy _friend_ here accidentally _teleported_ across who knows how many dimensions?!" Wally exclaimed.

"Well… yeah… as far as we know," Robin scratched the back of his neck with a gloved hand.

"Friend Raven is not the creepy, she is just… different!" Starfire defended.

"Wow Starfire. Thanks for backing me up," Raven droned sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Since you got them here, do you think you could also send them back?" Batman asked in his gruff voice. Raven shook her hooded head.

"No, I… I really don't know how I brought us here. We might be dozens of dimensions away."

"Whoa… I can't believe we're meeting Batman _in person_!" Beast Boy squealed in his annoying voice.

"I know right!" Cyborg joined in.

"Guys, we need to focus on how to get back," Robin reminded them. "Do _you_ know how to get us back?" he asked Batman, though he already knew the answer.

Batman shook his head. "No. But the League will work on it. For now, you should stay in the cave. We have spare rooms."

"Oh joy!" Starfire shouted while everyone stared at her.

**Mount Justice**

After everyone was settled in, the team and the Titans were lounging while the League searched for answers and ran tests on the databases. Black Canary and Green Arrow watched them with curiosity.

"So…," Wally started, trying to start up a conversation, "What's your names? I mean, like, your real names, cuz we already know your hero names, but like, yeah, you know what I mean, right? Like your secret identities? Though I don't think that matters cuz it looks like only Robin here can...mfph!"

"Sorry about him, he can be so OVERLY ANNOYING SOMETIMES!" Artemis yelled.

"It's alright, we don't mind," Beast Boy flashed a cheeky grin at her.

"Speak for yourself," Raven said monotonously.

"What's your deal? You seem so gloomy, and the hood? You know how weird it is when you feel like you're talking to a heap of blankets or something?!" Wally exclaimed. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Raven, maybe you should take down your hood. I mean, if we're gonna trust them to help us, we need them to trust us," Robin pointed out. Raven looked at the ground.

Wally continued, "And seriously, the only part of you that we can see is your eyes! It's like you're a ghost or something!" Raven sighed, but Green Arrow cut her off before she could say anything.

"Guys, she can take her hood off if she wants to. Maybe she's got an identity to keep, who knows."

"_They_ know," Wally accused, pointing at the Titans.

"That's cuz we're her team!" Beast Boy stated.

Raven couldn't stand the noise anymore and caved in. "I'm taking my hood off now, sheesh. Just shut up." Her eyes glowed white and her hood glowed black. The black aura pulled her hood down, revealing pale skin, violet hair, and a curious amethyst gem on her forehead. Wally gaped. So did the rest of the team. And Green Arrow. Black Canary was sophisticated enough to keep her surprise with her knowledge, and her knowledge only. Raven rolled her eyes. "Well, thank you for confirming that I am a total freak."

"No no no, not at all, you're gorgeous, babe!" Wally flirted.

"Yeah, those are the types of things you say to me that will get you eaten by a demon."

* * *

**Ok, yeah. That's it. I don't know if I'm gonna continue or not. **

**Only time can tell.**

**:)**

**Everyone's Favorite Author (lol jk),**

**Turmious Ravonous :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heeeeeey guuuuuys, so sorry it took so long to write another chapter, but life's been busy, and I'm lazy, so...**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter of noisnemid, and it's probably really weird, but I hope you enjoy!**

"Hey Raven." _Silence._

"Hey Raven." _Silence._

"Hey Raven-"

"WILL YOU PLEASE FRICKIN _SHUT UP?!_"

Beast Boy stepped back in surprise and put his hands up in surrender. "Sorry," he squeaked.

"Even in another dimension you must be so irritating."

"HEEEEEEEEY BEEEEEAUTIFUL!" The redhead kid the titans have come to know as "Wally" came running up to them. Raven put her head in her hand and groaned. _Oh. My. Lord._

Meditating on the beach during sunset was supposed to be peaceful. But then Beast Boy happened. And Wally. The two most annoying people in the world.

"What. Do. You. Want."

"Is she always this grumpy?" Wally asked Beast Boy.

"Ya know, I always ask that, inwardly of course, yet I haven't found a good answer yet. My guess is yes."

"I can hear you."

"We know," they said at the same time.

"If you don't tell me what you want soon I will blast you into a pocket dimension."

Wally snorted. "Yeah, okay. Sure. Anyways, Batman wants you 'other dimension' people to go in." He pointed to the cave.

Raven glared at him for a few seconds and sighed. Suddenly a black portal appeared in the ground.

Wally jumped. "Holy motherf-" Then the three of them were enclosed in a black sphere.

The titans stood close to each other as Batman spoke, pacing the room.

"Each of you will be talking to Black Canary. Privately. We need to make sure we can trust you and that you are who you say you are. Don't take it personally."

Titans Robin scoffed. He still hasn't forgiven _his_ Batman, and though he knew this was a different person, he couldn't look through that.

"There are security cameras in every room, so don't try anything." Canary gave a look that probably meant something along the lines of "_might you not mention that I can beat them to a pulp_". "I will also be taking any weapons you have for the time being." At this, he looked at Titans Robin with a "_mmmmmmmhm. This means you too_" look.

Titans Robin sighed and took his utility belt off. Batman took it from his hands. "If your Batman is a decent mentor, he would've told you to hide weapons in other places."

Titans Robin sighed again. _Dang it._ He took the two knives he had in his gloves and put it in Batman's hands. Batman raised an eyebrow. Titans Robin glared._ Damn he's good._ Then he proceeded to take the taser and exploding birdarangs out of his boots. "Good enough for you?"

Batman stared, and after a few seconds, nodded. He then looked at Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy, who all shook their heads, then landed on Cyborg.

"Whoa man, don't look at me. I can't give you my weapons unless I'm walkin around with half my body parts missin." At this, Batman looked at Robin, who nodded and took out his holo computer.

"Aaaaaaand all of robot man's weapons deactivated."

"WHAT?!"

"Just a precaution." Batman then turned around and looked at Black Canary, who nodded. The teens were still conversing.

"And _for your information_, it's _Cyborg. _Not _Robot Man._"

Wally snickered. "More like _Cryborg."_

"Grrrrrrrr…"

"Enough." Superman stepped in and stopped the teens from killing each other. "The Titans are here to stay until they find a way back. If that means pretending you like each other but really hating each other, so be it. We are not having a feud in the cave. Am I understood."

All the teens bowed their heads like children who were caught eating sugar. A few nods here and there, but everyone remained silent.

Superman smirked. _"Thaaaaat's right Bruce, __**I**__ can take command __**too**__," _he thought.

The teens scattered around the mountain once Batman dismissed them. Raven was headed towards the library when Black Canary stopped her. She gave a curious look.

"Follow me." Raven nodded, assuming this was what Batman was talking about.

They walked through a long hallway before halting at one of the doors. Canary opened the door and motioned for the teen to go inside.

Raven slowly walked into the room, taking in her surroundings. There were two green couches in the middle of the room, and a waterfall on the wall. Not much, but it definitely was calming. And peaceful. And the rest of that good stuff you can't get when you're around Beast Boy or Wally.

Black Canary sat down on one of the couches, crossing her legs. "Sit down."

Raven did as she was told, and stared at the older woman, trying to figure her out.

"You seem like the observant one of the group." Raven nodded. "Do you mind taking your hood off? I just like it better when I can see who I'm talking to," Canary said with a light smile. Raven nodded again and raised her hands up to pull her hood off. Once she did, she leaned back on the couch. With a smile, Black Canary continued. "I'm curious…" She tilted her head slightly, thinking how to say what she wanted to say without sounding rude.

"You want to know why I look like this."

"Uh… not the way you put it, but more or less, yes. Are you comfortable with telling me?" Raven looked at her, trying to see what the woman was trying to do.

The purple eyed girl sighed and looked at the ground. "Well… this is all about trust, right?" She looked up at the blonde, who nodded, telling her to continue. "The reason I look like this is cuz… it's… it's because I'm half demon." Black Canary was taken aback. Sure, Martians and Kryptonians and Thanagarians and pretty much aliens altogether are now part of her daily life, but _demons_? Uh… "And I'm from another dimension."

"I, uh… I think we've already established that."

"No, I mean, even in the dimension the Titans are from, I'm from another dimension."

"...What?"

"It's… complicated. It's not like this dimension where everything is similar to ours. It's a completely different one. One I used to call home." Canary could've sworn she saw pain flash through the girl's purple eyes before she blinked it away. "But nevermind that. The past is the past."

Black Canary looked deep into her eyes. Purple eyes met blue, and they stared for what seemed to be hours to those watching the camera footage.

"I think I've got you summed up pretty well," the blonde finally said.

"Oh really," Raven droned sarcastically.

Canary put her elbow on the arm of the couch and leaned her chin on her gloved palm. "You're the type of girl that just wants to be left alone. Your definition of fun is a peaceful activity… such as reading a book. You're the type of girl that doesn't show any emotions, because you're afraid to be judged. That about right?"

Raven wasn't surprised. If this lady knew what she was doing, of course she would've come to this conclusion. She didn't hide her emotions because she was afraid to be judged. It was so that no one around her got hurt. Her powers could go haywire if she felt too much. She couldn't afford to feel anything. And her friends knew that.

That doesn't mean she was about to tell that to a complete stranger, though, so she gave the blonde the satisfaction of being correct. "Yeah, you figured me out good."

When Raven stepped out the door and out the long hallway, she was greeted by the Titans and the team, along with a few Justice Leaguers (_*ahem* Batman_). Wally jumped out in front of her.

"So, uh, half demon huh?" Wally was smiling like an idiot.

Raven facepalmed. "Shut up."

"You know, you're a lot like Artemis. Just creepier."

"Hey Baywatch I can hear you."

"Really? I thought you were deaf."

"Oh you did _not _just go there."

"I think I did."

"Hothead."

"Blondie."

"Hey weren't you talking to Raven?"

"Yeah but then you so rudely interrupted me."

"You know what, forget it." She turned away and walked away to talk to M'gann.

Wally turned back to Raven. "So, how's it like being half demon?"

"Pretty terrible in my view." She walked away so he would stop talking to her, but the speedster ran in front of her.

"Wait wait wait just one more question I promise!" Raven raised an eyebrow at the boy, but let him speak. "I was wondering, y'know… how does a demon do 'you know what' with a human…?"

The look on the half demon's face was enough to make the speedster burst out in a fit of laughter and run for his life at the same time.

"THAT IS _**NOT**_ HOW I WAS BORN!"

**To those of you who didn't get that joke, congratulations, your mind hasn't been infected! But it's not something I would like to explain. I think I'll have to change this to rated T just for that...**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and let me know if you want more!**

**Please give me ideas and as always, review, follow, favorite, all that good stuff.**

**Everyone's Favorite Author (joking again),**

**Turmious Ravonous :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Ok, so I was notified that Raven's birth actually was like that, but let's try to be kid friendly and say she was made of sunshine and rainbows.**

**Ok not really but still :)**

* * *

_**Recognized: Zatara, 1-1.**_

The titans (minus Robin, who was talking to Black Canary) and the team turned to look at the new arrival. The titans were curious as to who this man dressed as a magician was, especially Raven. She could sense magic. However, they didn't have much time to ponder, because Zatara spoke up.

"Batman, you called?"

"Yes. These five are from another dimension. They say they're called the Teen Titans. They got here from a portal unconsciously created by Raven," Batman gestured to Raven. "She doesn't know how she did it, and they need a way back home. Do you think you can help?"

Zatara thought for a moment. Then he looked at Raven, whose hood was back on. "May I talk to you, Raven?"

She shrugged. "Sure." Zatara gestured for her to follow him and the two of them made their way to the beach outside.

"It is nice out here, isn't it." Zatara stared out into the sky.

"Uh. Yeah. What did you want to talk about?"

Zatara turned towards her, now with a more serious expression. "You're a sorceress," he stated bluntly.

"Er, sort of."

"What do you mean?"

"Well… I do use magic, but probably not the type you would expect."

"Oh?" Zatara motioned for her to continue.

Raven looked him in the eye. "I'd tell you, but that would lead to questions and then I'd end up telling you my whole life story. No offense, but I'm not prepared to do that for a complete stranger."

"You're probably never going to see me again if we find a way to get you all home. And to do that, I must know the extent of your powers. Dimension traveling is, to say the least, difficult. Even with my daughter's help."

There was a moment of silence. Raven sighed. "Astral."

"Excuse me?"

"I use astral magic. Simply put. There's a lot of things I can do."

Zatara nodded in understanding. "Like crossing dimensions."

"Yes. And along with that, demonic transformation, my soul self, astral projection, empathy, telekinesis, clairvoyance, teleportation, sorcery, telepathy, precognition, darkness manipulation, reality alteration, dark energy manipulation, and probably a lot of other things I don't know about."

Zatara gaped. "You… you seem so young… and all this power-"

"I'm fifteen, and I know how dangerous I can be. I do my best to control it." Raven sighed. "My father… is a terrible guy, to say the least. I have many siblings on different dimensions, all as bad as him. The only reason he spared my mother was because I'm his only daughter."

"So you are from a family of villains?"

"On my dad's side, yes. But I traveled to Earth because I wanted to be different. I wanted to be something else."

"You wanted to be the opposite."

Raven looked into the sunset. "Yeah." The waves crashed upon each other, creating a peaceful, soothing rhythm. "Yeah, I guess."

Zatara watched the young girl as they entered a moment of peace. She looked like she was thinking hard, trying to concentrate, but behind all that, he could see worry. Of course she was worried. She was trapped in another dimension without knowing how she got here, and especially at such a young age-

"Portal." Raven quickly looked at him.

"Pardon me?"

"A portal." She backed up a little with her moment of realization. "I could never travel to another dimension without some sort of portal. Someone- someone… or something- was trying to-"

"Something was trying to use you as a portal to your earth."

* * *

**Short chapter, I know :( But I wanted to give you guys something, you deserve it. You've all been so awesome, almost 50 followers? ^_^ You guys are amazing. **

**So, I want to try to get at least up to 30 reviews and 60 followers this chapter, which is probably asking a lot, but I have the freedom to dream ._.**

**Ideas would be amazing, if any of you have any!**

**-Readers are what make a writer want to write-**

**~Turmious Ravonus :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey readers! I am soooo sorry for not updating in so long. I'd be pretty ticked off if I were you. But I have an update here for you! And I hope it's a good one!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"I can sense the demon is here."

A deep voice laughed. "Very well. Once we have captured the demon and controlled its mind, we will have the power to take down the Justice League once and for all."

"Soon, everyone will be able to see the Light."

* * *

"Look, I'm not saying that's impossible, but who the hell would use someone as a portal to your dimension? Like, why not just make one? And why would they want to go there anyway?" Wally questioned. Always the scientist.

"It's not that easy to just 'make' a portal, Wally." Raven glared at him. "It takes a huge amount of sorcery to create a portal to another dimension, and you could die from the effort. The easiest way to cross dimensions is to find a portal, lock it in place, and perform the necessary actions to go through it. And I say that because magic is different for everyone."

Black Canary thought for a moment. "But if someone was trying to use you as a portal to _your_ earth, how did _you _get to _our_ earth?"

"To be honest, I have no idea." Raven sighed. How could anyone's life be so messed up?

Titans Robin stepped up. "We need to find whoever did this. Chances are if we go home now, they'll try to use her again."

"Whoa whoa whoa back up a sec. How do we even know that someone was trying to get to _your_ earth? What if they were trying to bring her here?" Wally asked. His question caused chaos in the cave.

"Wally, that's a stupid-"

"I mean he has a-"

"Is that even logical-"

"Wait wha-"

"Are you seriously-"

"That's enough," Batman growled. The room turned silent. "We'll keep any motives in mind, but right now the rest of the Justice League and I will gather a list of sorcerers and break it down to a list of suspects. Titans, stay in the cave. That's an order." He turned around and walked towards the zeta tubes with Canary and Zatara following in suit.

**Recognized: Batman, 0-1. Zatara, 1-1. Black Canary, 1-3.**

"Okay, did he seriously just leave us here and expect us to _stay_?" Beast Boy whined.

Titans Robin swept his hair back. "As much as I hate to say it, Batman's right. Whoever did this is bound to know something went wrong, and they'll try to find Raven. Which means we have to stay out of sight, unfortunately."

Robin cackled. "And even if you could go anywhere, you're bound to attract a lot of attention with alien girl, robot man, snot boy, and goth chick here. How do you guys go outside?"

The Titans looked confused. "What do you mean?" Starfire asked.

Wally stepped in and said, "Like, you know, don't you go to school, or go shopping, or anything like that? Don't you have other identities?"

Titans Robin quickly brushed it off. "We gave them up when we decided to be Titans. When you're a Titan, you're a Titan full time."

"Wait, you mean you don't go to school?"

"Not anymore bro," Beast Boy smiled. "We go outside as Titans. No secret identity, no other life, no nothin'."

Wally was really surprised. "So no one knows your actual names?"

"Well, if you've told them before, then sure. But I guess you could say that. But even within our team no one knows."

Titans Robin cut in. "We respect each other as heroes. We don't need to know each other's names to trust each other."

"Sooooo again, _no one_ knows."

Beast Boy shifted nervously. "Well…"

"Um... friends, I would not like to interrupt, but where is Raven?" Starfire pointed out. Everyone looked around. Starfire was right. She was nowhere in sight.

"Everyone split up and look for her!" Titans Robin ordered.

Everyone left to search for Raven except for Robin. "Who died and made you king?"

Titans Robin grimaced. "_Was I really this annoying?"_ he thought. "I am the leader of the Teen Titans, and Raven is part of my team. I make the calls here." Then he turned around and ran towards the kitchen.

* * *

Beast Boy walked down the hall and noticed that the hangar door was open. He quickly ran down to see Raven floating (sitting?) in mid-air on the beach. "Raven!"

She turned around and saw Beast Boy running towards her.

"Raven! What the heck! Everyone's looking for you! You shouldn't be out here!"

Raven looked at the horizon. "Sorry. I needed some peace and quiet."

Beast Boy was taken aback. _Raven_ just apologized to him. And she didn't yell at him for disturbing her. Something must be wrong. "Raven… is… is something wrong?"

"Everything is wrong. This earth, the dimension crossing, the portal. It just doesn't add up. I was meant to be a portal for one person and one person only. And he isn't even a person."

"What?"

"Never mind. Don't worry about that for now. But I was thinking. If someone really was trying to use me as a portal to get to _our_ earth, and _we_ ended up _here_, what possibly could have gone wrong to reverse the effect of the spell?"

"I'm not the right person to ask for that. But Raven, just know that if you ever need anything, _anything_, I'm here for you. We all are." Beast Boy smiled and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Thanks, Garfield."

* * *

**So I hope you liked that chapter. I definitely am thinking about building something between Beast Boy and Raven, or it could just be bromance. Browomance? I don't know.**

**I know I promised some of you a really long chapter, but this is seriously all I could write in a chapter without having my head explode because hey, it's summer :D**

**Ok so my goal for this chapter is 80 follows and 45 favs, which I know is asking _a lot_, like _a lot_, but you guys are really awesome and got me to 66 follows when I asked for 60. I know it's because I haven't updated in very long, but please? ^_^**

**Please review and feel free to ask any questions :D**

**-Readers are what make a writer want to write-**

**~Turmious Ravonus :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, new chapter up. I tried to do this as soon as possible but that didn't work out, so here it is now! I'm a horrible person for making you guys wait so long for every chapter, but the ideas come reaaaally slow to me. I promise at some point they'll be a lot faster. For now, enjoy! :D**

* * *

Klarion stood next to Vandal Savage, watching the video footage of Raven they somehow got their hands on. She was just meditating on the beach, eyes closed, wind blowing her dark purple hair.

"Oooooh, I like her," he cackled. "Once you're done destroying the Justice League, she's mine."

Savage chuckled as he polished his dagger. "Don't be an idiot, witch boy. Once we're done destroying the Justice League…" He held up the blade. "There'll be nothing left of her."

* * *

"Dude, the video games in this world are soooo much better!"

"I know right?!" Cyborg made his last move and defeated Beast Boy's character. "BOOYAH!"

"Aw man, that's the sixth time in a row!" The green skinned teen threw his controller on the floor.

"Ha, I can beat you anywhere, anytime."

At that moment, Wally walked over and flexed. Yes, he flexed. "Wow, you guys don't have Brawl in your world? Must be boring. But that also means I can totally beat you!"

"Oh, please," Artemis snorted from the kitchen. "You couldn't beat anyone for your life."

"Hey! We have inexperienced gamers here, there's no way they'd beat a pro like me."

"Inexperienced? Bro, we've been playing video games our. Whole. Life." Beast Boy pointed his finger to emphasize his point.

"Yeah man, if you're really as bad as everyone says, we will kick. Your. Ass." Cyborg imitated Beast Boy's finger pointing.

Wally squinted his eyes in what probably should have been a glare but kind of just screwed his face up. "You're on."

As he reset the game and plugged in another controller, he asked, "Soooo, this Raven… is she taken, orrrr…"

Cyborg looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"She seeing anyone? I'd love to get good with that hot chick…" He stared off to the distance with dreamy eyes.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, man. Slow down. _Raven_ does not see anyone. _Anyone_. You try to flirt with her, she'll blow your arse into a dimension faaaar away from this one. Or even worse, she'll lock you up with Larry." Beast Boy shuddered, and suddenly thoughts flooded his mind. _"Oh God, what am I doing? This can't be happening. No. I'm just looking out for Wally, so that she doesn't kill him. Yeah, yeah that's what I'm doing. I don't want Wally to get hurt, or Raven to get too mad because she'll kill me too. Yeah, that's definitely what I'm doing." _

"BB? Yo, BB. Earth to Beast Boy." Cyborg waved his metal hand up and down in front of Beast Boy's face, trying to get his attention.

"What? I'm here, I'm here, I'm totally completely here." Beast Boy shook his head violently.

"Uh, we were telling you to choose your character." Wally looked at him with a weird expression.

"Oh, um… ok." He looked at he screen and put his cursor on Mewtwo, and pressed A. He was distracted by his thoughts the whole game, and he was killed by Wally after just twenty seconds. He hardly heard Wally's cheer as he set down his controller and propped his chin on one hand, and began thinking. _"Wow. Raven actually is really pretty. Why am I always fighting with her? She was the first person to laugh at any of my jokes. No. NO! This can't be happening. It can't. I won't let it. And neither will she. Raven's independent. She does everything by herself. Wouldn't that make her a great girlfriend? Or even wife? No. NO! I've gotta get this out of my head. Maybe I'll just watch Wally and Cyborg play."_

Both Wally and Cyborg had their eyes glued to the screen. Their fingers were moving so fast that Beast Boy couldn't tell whose was faster because, well, Wally was a speedster and Cyborg was a machine. Probably Wally though.

After ten intense minutes of the game music, the sound of controllers clicking, and two teenagers screaming, "YOU'RE GOIN' DOWN," and "NO YOU'RE GOIN' DOWN," the game was finally over. And guess who won?

Artemis strode in and with one look at the screen she smirked and held a hand out. "Not as 'pro' as you thought, huh Baywatch? Now pay up."

Wally groaned and pulled his wallet out. "Can we change it to ten? I'm saving up for a new game." He pouted with puppy dog eyes.

"We made a bet Baywatch. Twenty bucks. Plus, it's probably a waste of money to buy that game anyway. Maybe you should try beating _this one _before you get something new." She smirked even wider.

"Sheesh guys, get a room." Everyone jumped and looked around. Robin was heard, but not found. Suddenly, the air vent opened, and out popped the bird. Artemis growled at him, but didn't try to hurt him for that remark.

Wally sighed as he handed Artemis a twenty out of his beloved wallet. "Dude, why were you in the air vents? There's a floor for a reason."

Robin rolled his eyes, though no one could see because of his sunglasses. "Batman told me to double check the security cameras and such. Wants to make sure no one's hacked them."

"And this was only done now because…"

"There's almost zero percent chance, if any, that anyone can hack these cameras. Batman made them. But if someone did, they wouldn't hear much, they'd just see what's happening. Batman placed them carefully in areas that wouldn't reveal that we're in a mountain, so no one can find our location. However, if they see the Titans walking around, and they were the ones who accidentally brought them here, first of all, they'd stop at nothing to find them. And second of all, _bro._ It's _Batman_. Nothing such as too careful for him."

* * *

Raven was peacefully meditating on the beach again. She found this place very calming, and similar to home. She can hear the waves washing over each other, she can feel the sunlight filling her with warmth. And on top of all of that, there were no people. No one fighting over stupid nonsense, no one having overly loud conversations, nothing. Just the soothing sound of the ocean. But then she sensed something.

Raven bolted up and looked around. No one. "Who's there? I can sense you."

An unsettling high pitched voice was heard in the distance. "Awww the little girl is acting all tough isn't she? That's adorable."

"Who are you? Show yourself!"

"Why would I do that? That's just stupid. Any villain knows not to show himself when they're about to sneak attack. Silly girl."

She saw a streak of red before blacking out.

* * *

**So I hope you guys like this chapter :) Tell me if you liked it, if you hated it, if it was meh. I will definitely take all opinions and see what I can do with them. **

**Just 2 away from 45 favs and 6 away from 80 follows! You guys are great :D Special thanks to everyone who've been reading since the first week I published ;) Even more special thanks to _everyone_ taking their time to read this (and fav, follow *wink*), I really appreciate it.**

**Help me reach my goal this chapter!**

**Please review and feel free to ask any questions ^-^**

**~Turmious Ravonus :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I felt like I really owed you all for making you wait so long for every chapter, so I put up another one today! It's a little short, I know, but I hope you like it :D**

**I also made a simple cover for this, so tell me if you like that too!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Beast Boy sat in the room the League provided him with while he and the Titans were stuck in this dimension. He was swinging his legs, feet hitting the bed frame every time. _"What happened to me?"_ He sighed and leaned back into the bed. He lay there, sprawled out, racking his brains to find the answer to his question. _"I'm in love. I'm in love. I'm in love! How could this happen? I can't stop thinking about her, oh god. Should I tell her how I feel? No, bad idea, she'd probably just punch me in the face and walk away. God, I can't deal with rejection. UGH, why is this happening RIGHT NOW?! In another dimension?! Really, hormones? Really?"_

There was a sudden knock on the door, and Beast Boy jolted up. "Come in!" The door slid open to reveal the part metal hero, Cyborg.

"Hey man, you've been cooped up in here for like three hours! Come out and play some Brawl with me, come on bro."

Beast Boy rubbed the back of his head. "Uh, I… I'm not really in the mood. Sorry man."

"Not in the mood? When was there ever a mood that you didn't want to play some good ol' video games?" Cyborg moved his hands up and down in exasperation.

"I don't know. But there is one now."

* * *

Raven groaned and tried to lift her head up, only to feel a jolt of pain in her neck. "Ugh… what… where…?" She squinted her eyes to find herself in dimly lit room. Looking around, she saw that the walls were made of stone, and there were many ancient mystical artifacts in the room. Raven racked her brains to remember how she got here, and then it dawned on her. Meditating on the beach, the sense of another's presence, the unsettling voice in the distance. Then she noticed the chains. Raven quickly tried to use her magic to break free of the chains, but it didn't work. She tried standing up and pulling free. It didn't work. She was chained to the stone wall with no way out.

"Oooh, is the little girl awake?" The same unsettling voice was heard.

"Who are you? Why did you bring me here?" Raven said, with fear evident in her voice. When she didn't get an answer, she changed her tone. "Show yourself! Or are you going to 'sneak attack' on me again?"

An eerie cackle echoed within the walls. "You're a feisty one, aren't you? Well, if you insist." Suddenly, a puff of smoke revealed a skinny pale boy in a suit, horns sticking out of his head, an orange cat like creature in his arms. He looked no older than 16, but Raven knew better.

"You're that idiot from Limbo, aren't you?"

Klarion stomped his foot in anger and annoyance, like a five year old would. "I'm _not_ an idiot!"

Raven rolled her eyes. "If you say so."

"I'm not! I'm not, I'm not, I'M NOT!"

Raven sighed. "Stop wasting my time and tell me why you brought me here, and where 'here' even is."

"You're in the room I put my captives in, and-"

"And how many captives do you have?"

"Shut up!" he said in a whiny voice. "You wanted me to tell you, so be quiet! I brought you here because I want your power. I want it all to myself! I am _not _going to share it with those _Light_ morons! I had my fun with them, but they're not fun anymore!"

Raven blinked. "...I'm sorry what?"

* * *

"Come on BB! Just one game!" Cyborg dragged the poor green boy across the hall by his arm. Beast Boy struggled to escape, but come on. Big metal man versus skinny wimpy elf boy?

"I told you like fifty times already! I don't want to play!"

"What's wrong with you man, you always want to play!"

"Just let me go and leave me alone!" Beast Boy morphed into a fly, out of Cyborg's grasp, and flew away, leaving a shocked Cyborg in the hallway.

He flew as fast as he could to the bathroom and morphed back into his human form. After locking the door, he made his way to the sink and looked himself in the mirror. "Raven, I love you. No, no no, that's not right. _Raven,_ I love you. Raven, I _love_ you. Raven, _I_ love you. Raven, I love _you._ No, no, no, it's all wrong. It's all wrong!" Those four words just refused sound right in this mouth, no matter how he said them. Beast Boy leaned against the wall and sighed.

Suddenly, a flush was heard from one of the stalls, startling Beast Boy. Robin walked out of the stall and went to the sink to wash his hands. "Sounds like you really need to talk to that girl. Or maybe a therapist." And with that, he grabbed a couple of paper towels, unlocked the bathroom door, and headed out.

"...What… the…"

* * *

**I really hope you readers liked this chapter! Tell me if you like it, hated it, or anything else. Please review, it really makes my day when I read them ^-^**

**Feel free to ask any questions too!**

**Please fav, follow, all that good stuff too! Thanks for all the support guys!**

**~Turmious Ravonus :)**

**PS: If anyone can think of a good summary for this, that would be really great. I suck at summarizing things without making it sound stupid. Please PM me if you have any ideas!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yo, whassap? New chapter right here guys :D Hope the wait wasn't too bad :/**

**Guest (Red X): Yes, it is YJ Robin that talks to BB in the end of Ch. 6. I'll always say "Titans Robin" if I mean the TT Robin.**

**Shoutout to all the great people who followed, favorited, and reviewed!**

**Remember to #keepbingingyj**

**We need that third season ya'll!**

* * *

_This can't really be happening, can it? I can't be in love with Raven… I just can't! It doesn't sound right, it doesn't feel right… but it does at the same time. _Beast Boy sighed. When did things start to get so complicated? And why did the timing just have to be sooooo perfect?

Ever since his encounter with Robin in the bathroom, he's been thinking. The suddenness of his developed crush was unreal, and maybe he was just crazy. Maybe he did need a therapist.

He hopped off the bed, morphing into a bird mid jump. _I should go find her… talk to her… make sure these feelings are real. Or am I just making excuses to see her more? _Beast Boy shook his little bird head and flew out of the room he was provided. Flying over to Raven's temporary room, he transformed back into his human form and knocked in a pattern that would definitely annoy her. _Shoot, did I just do that?_ He braced himself for all hell to break loose, but nothing happened.

"Raven? Yo Raven, you in there?" He stood in front of her door for another ten seconds and pressed his ear to the door. Nothing. "...Ok then." He walked over to the kitchen and saw everyone happily talking to each other, or in Cyborg and Wally's case, arguing over which Smash character was the best. Raven was nowhere in sight. No one noticed him, so he left and continued to look for her.

* * *

The intense glaring match had been going on for a while. Robin versus Robin. If looks could kill, they'd both have been dead a while ago. It was Wally's idea, of course. Who's Robin was better? Titans Robin was a bit rusty as he left Batman and hadn't used his glare very often, but he was still holding on. No one knew how long it would be before one of them caved, and obviously Artemis thought it was a stupid idea.

"Oh come on, one of you give up already. There is so much more stuff to do here than sit here watching you idiots stare at each other. Dumbasses." At this, both Robins spun their heads around and redirected their glares at the female archer.

"What did you just call me?" Both Robins snarled in unison. But of course, this is what Artemis meant to do.

"HA! You both stopped glaring at each other so game over! Now can we please do something else?!"

"DAMMIT!" Titans Robin kicked over a kitchen chair while Robin continued glaring at Artemis.

"I think everyone would appreciate it if the furniture wasn't being harassed." A new, deep voice startled everyone. Well, everyone except the Robins.

Robin turned to face his mentor and pointed at his doppelganger. "His fault. Not mine."

"What-"

"We're not discussing this right now. Both of you. Come with me." With that, he turned around and walked towards the zeta tubes.

Titans Robin was visibly hesitant as he looked at Robin follow the dark knight. _I wonder if this Batman's as much as a douchebag as mine. _He sighed and followed his doppelganger to his supposed doom.

* * *

"AAAAAGHHHHHH!" Raven screamed in excruciating pain. Suddenly the red magic attacking her was gone. She panted heavily and felt sweat trickle down her face.

"Hehehe… I can see why the Light wanted you so bad… you can hold out for quite a while, huh?" Klarion snickered. "You have so much power… I'm just _dying_ to get a taste of it for myself… and maybe other things…"

Raven lifted her head and shot a deathly glare at the witch boy. "You sick little asswipe! Let me go! How in any way is this benefiting you?!"

The lord of chaos walked over and slowly dragged a long fingernail down her pale face. Raven instantly jerked her head back, not breaking eye contact. Klarion smiled a devilish grin. "One day your power will be mine…" He breathed in through his nose, as if he was trying to smell something. "Mmm… I can already smell the sweet scent of victory. I can already imagine myself… towering over those Light jerks, and the Justice League, and those meddling kids. It's all too good to be true! I can't wait I can't wait I can't wait!"

Raven snorted, trying hard to ignore her aching bones and pulsing head. "The way you talk about the Light, it sounds like they really want me. What'll they do if they find out you took me?"

Klarion shot a hand out and aimed his magic at her, which she fortunately dodged in time. "STOP TRYING TO RUIN MY FUN!"

* * *

**Hope you guys liked that and remember to follow and fav if you haven't already! Thank you for getting me to 80 follows! I'll be waitin' right here for more!**

**Please review, ask any questions, leave any comments! I swear I'll answer any questions you have about the story. **

**And remember to #keepbingingyj **

**THIRD SEASON HERE WE COME**

**~Turmious Ravonus:)**

***Still waiting for a summary* :|**


End file.
